Fake
by Sueona
Summary: One night ruined Akihito. One night took everything from him. Now he has to find out who is responsible for it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence, possible character death, smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/?

Summary: One night ruined Akihito. One night took everything from him. Now he has to find out who is responsible for it.

Notes: Hello readers. To let you know, this is a real depressing story. I got in one of my moods and this came out of it. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

Part One:

Everyone was silent. The wind howled as the rain poured down on the people. Thunder echoed around the area and flashes of lightening lit up the area. It was a raging storm. No one came to him as he stood there with a cane. Two men stood behind him, watching everything. Hazel eyes would look up from time to time to see envy from people around him. He went back to staring at nothing. He felt a large hand land on his shoulder and refused to meet those eyes. When he glanced back, he noticed people walking away except one man. Purple eyes stared straight into his as the man approached him. Two men stood in his way and he pushed them aside. He stood up straight, refusing to bow down. The other man wore a black suit and had his hair tied up. He stared into those purple eyes, trying to see something, anything, but the man was good at hiding his emotions away just like someone else he knew.

Fei Long spoke first, "I never thought someone would be able to take him down."

Akihito stared, but said nothing. There was nothing he wanted to say. He turned around and went back to staring at the grave. Suoh and Kirishima stayed by his side, most likely watching their boss' enemy closely. No one else mattered at the moment. No one meant anything to him.

"Akihito." Fei Long sighed into the wind.

"Why are you here?" Akihito asked in a growl. He didn't want the man who kidnapped him here. He wanted to be alone now. He didn't want to be on guard. He wanted to let lose but he would never show that to anyone. His pride wouldn't let him.

"Believe me or not, I do care for you." Fei Long answered.

Akihito chuckled at that answer. He turned around, feeling his hair stick to face by the rain. He stared into purple eyes and whispered, "You will never gain my heart. My heart is dead. It lies in that grave." He started to walk down the path with Suoh and Kirishima following him. He gave a bitter smile off. He didn't understand anything and didn't want to understand it. His life was in shambles.

Fei Long stood there and stared at the grave. There was a shadow behind him. He ordered, "Let us find out who did this."

"Your heart still belongs to him?" A man asked.

"Not at all, Yoh. Not at all. I want to revenge the pain in the boy's heart. He wasn't meant to see how cruel our world can be." Fei Long explained.

Yoh looked at the grave of a man who he was in debt with. Fei Long turned to face him and he spoke, "It will be done. I'll ask around. I'm sure his men would be looking as well."

In the limo, Akihito leaned against the seat, closing his eyes. Kirishima and Suoh were in the front, being silent. He didn't say a word and he didn't want to hear anything. He sighed alone. It was cold in the limo. Of course, that could because he was soaking wet. He was going nuts with everything. He couldn't believe Fei Long showed up. It was funny to him and he chuckled. He ordered, "To a bar."

"It is best you stay out of sight." Kirishima spoke.

"To a damn bar!" Akihito yelled. He wanted to get smashed. It was a perfect night to do that. He heard two sighs and he smiled at their reaction. He could be pushy when he wanted to be. He opened his eyes, staring out the window. Lightening was flashing more while the thunder sounded right into the limo. It was horrible outside. He hated himself but he continued to smile. The limo stopped and he climbed out with Suoh walking toward him. He knew they would be near him. It was impossible to lose them beside he couldn't run from them anymore. He walked with a small limp into the club that he wished that he wasn't taken to. Everyone turned their heads and looked at them. There were some women glaring at him. Everyone inside knew who he was now. He went to the VIP room and ordered the best vodka there was. Suoh stayed outside. He flopped onto the couch in the room, staring out the window. Everyone was still coming into this place. It was a shock. He heard the back door open and turned his head. He smiled but kept his mouth shut. The man walked over, sat the vodka down and sat next to him. He still didn't make a sound. He didn't want anyone coming in. He picked up a glass and poured him a drink. He drank some of it while leaning back. A hand slid up his leg but he didn't push it away. He wanted to drown everything out.

The man spoke, "Drink and enjoy."

"Lies are so easy to say. So easy to believe." Akihito replied without turning his head toward the man. He felt different and numb. It was hard to see straight but he didn't want his senses tonight. He glanced out the window and saw fools in a game. They were pawns to gain everything. He felt lips mash against his and his world spin. He wanted the pain to go away. He set down his glass, climbing onto the man's lap forgetting about his cane that lay against the couch. He stared into those eyes, wishing his world would stop falling down. Hands slid up his shirt, teasing his flesh, making him want more of the burning fire in his veins. His suit jacket was taking off and his shirt buttons unbutton. His nipples were toyed with and he bit his lip to stop the moans. He wasn't letting anyone know what was going on. He was laid down on the couch with the man leaning over him. Hands molded against him but he continued to bite his lip.

"I wish I could hear your voice." The man whispered into the boy's ear.

The photographer pulled the man's head toward him and sealed those lips. He didn't want to hear talking. All he wanted was forget what needs to be done. He wanted to forget everything for a while. Lips moved down his neck, licking at his skin. His hands tangled into the man's hair, keeping his moans softly. His pants were dragged down his legs and he tried to kick them but groan in pain. The man pulled off his pants, rubbing his knee. He wanted to forget it all. He wanted to see the world once again but it was all gone. It went away that night. Lips molded against his. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't care. This was what he needed. One moment to forget. However, it would come back to him afterwards. He didn't realize the man undressed until he felt skin against his fingers. He arched his back as the man moved his lips down his body. A burning passion was there. He closed his eyes, letting himself feel the heat between their bodies. Anything to forget the pain in his heart. His legs were lifted and he groaned softly. The man stopped and looked at him. He wanted to feel again.

The mean leaned down, sealing those panting lips into a kiss. He knew there was a guard outside the door but could care less. He felt the heat between their bodies. He pushed his cock inside the opening, swallowing the scream from the boy's lips.

Hands ran across his heated body, making his mind spin in circles. His memories were disappearing. His haunted mind was taking a break. He didn't want to be face with reality. He dug his nails into the strong back. The photographer sighed, "Move." The man began to move in and out, hitting his sweet spot dead on, making him bite his lip harder. He didn't want anyone to know. He would keep this a secret. He wrapped his legs around the waist, trying to pull the man closer to his body. His lips were sealed again, making the pain ease up. He ran his fingers through the man's hair as the pace started to go faster. He was squirming on the couch, trying to keep his voice down. He moaned softly as his cock was stroked. He closed his eyes, trying to hide the tears away. He came, muffling his screamed into the man's neck. He felt semen run down his thighs. The man pulled away, staring at him. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He turned his head, listening to the man dress. The back door opened and shut. He sat up, sighing to the empty room. He grabbed his cane and limped toward the bathroom. Wiping himself down, he put on his clothes. He flopped back to the couch, hearing music from below. He stood up and walked slowly toward the window. No one was paying attention. They were fools. He grabbed his drink and drowned it. Nothing was erased. It was still there. He looked down at his leg, sneering at it. He shook his head as he slammed the glass against the wall. Suoh walked inside, staring at him. He used his cane and limped toward the door. He sighed, "Home."

"Do you need a pain killer?" Suoh asked, ready to get one for the boy who was struggling to stand up.

"I can't take it. I was drinking." Akihito replied as he ignored the stare. He walked out and down the stairs. The people looked over at him again, seeing greed in their eyes. He never did understand why Asami would socialize with them. All they wanted was his money and power. They never knew the real him. The cruel and sweet side of him. He smiled at that thought. The yakuza was a cold man and it was nearly impossible to break though that frozen heart. He did it though. He gained the man's heart. He turned his head and walked out of the club. Kirishima saw him and bowed his head as he left. Suoh was his personal guard now. He slid into the limo, ignoring the stare from the blonde man. Tonight was the start of the games. Tonight was the first night he gains his revenge and everyone else was a pawn to play the game. He closed his eyes as he remembered that night.

_The hammer slammed against his knee, making him scream in pain. Tears fell down his eyes. He knew it was going to be horrible. He knew his dream was over. The man who kidnapped him laughed. _

The photographer shook his head out of the haunting memory. Asami came for him that night, found him broken. The yakuza swore revenge but the man was still out there, roaming the streets. He gripped the seat by that thought. He hissed, "He will pay. He will pay for all he took from me."

Suoh stared straight ahead, taking the boy back to the penthouse. He glared, hearing those words from a lively boy. That night took everything from the photographer. Revenge burned in his soul too. He was with his boss when they found the boy. Akihito looked at them with a broken look. None of them could find information about the man who did it to the photographer.

At a hotel, Fei Long tossed files onto the table. He glared at the doctor's reports he got his hands on. No wonder the boy was more broken. The other loved to be free and do his work. Yoh walked in and he sneered, "Better tell me we have the one who took down Asami."

"No rumors are coming yet." Yoh started to say. Seeing the glare, he continued, "But I'm sure the fool will come out to take credit soon enough."

"There is more." Fei Long made a statement.

"Rumors are having that the kid is firing a gun at a shooting range." Yoh answered. His boss stood up and walked to the window. He spoke, "I saw the reports. No doubt he knows whoever took out Asami was the man who shattered his knee."

Fei Long stared at the city below. He was ready to go to Asami's men. He felt a deep rage to know the boy was suffering. The other shouldn't have seen their world. He blamed Asami. The yakuza should have known better. His hands curled up into fists. He walked away from the window and spoke, "We are going to him."

"Do you believe it is a good idea?" Yoh asked. Purple eyes glared at him and he sighed. He walked out with his boss. He knew where the boy was living. He thought they would move him but the photographer stayed at the same place.

At the penthouse, Akihito sat on the couch, staring at the wall. Suoh was outside, standing guard. His knee was killing him but he couldn't take anything for it. Guess he shouldn't had sex in the VIP room. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "I regret nothing, Ryuuichi." No he regretted nothing with the man. His heart belonged to the other. Tears fell down his face but he didn't wipe them away. He was alone and it didn't matter. He was a broken man, trying to gain some peace. He heard the door and opened his eyes to see Suoh standing there. He asked, "What?"

"Are you comfortable? Should I order some food?" Suoh asked.

"Stop being nice to me. It is creeping me out." Akihito replied. He stared around the room, seeing everything in place like it always was. There was another knock at the door and he watched Suoh pull out his gun. Was it already here? He felt his heart race. Suoh answered the door, keeping his gun pointed at the person. He heard a small growl and stood up. He walked to the hallway, supporting his weight against the wall. Purple eyes looked up from the gun to him. He spoke, "Let the idiot in."

Fei Long sighed, "That isn't very nice."

"I'm a target even if Asami is dead. Suoh would have shot you in a heart beat. Even with Asami's death, I'm still protected." Akihito snapped out. Fei Long walked in with Yoh at his heels. Suoh looked at him and he waved his hand. Suoh nodded his head and went outside. He limped his way toward the couch. Gently sitting down, he asked, "Why are you here?" The same question from the grave sight. Fei Long sat across from him on the chair. For a moment, he thought he saw emotion in those eyes, but it went away to quick to be sure. His mind was working over time and he had to be on guard now. Couldn't he just forget the pain he was suffering?

"I want to help. I want to find out who killed Asami." Fei Long cut to the chase.

Akihito laughed at that response. It was hilarious to him. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he whispered, "You wish to revenge your fallen enemy. Now that is hilarious."

"It is you who I wish to revenge. You are correct, I could care less about Asami." Fei Long replied, hiding his rage. The sight before him wasn't the boy who he had before.

Akihito laughed again. It was amusing him greatly. He never thought to see the triad leader before him, willing to give help. He leaned his head back as the door opened to reveal Suoh. Suoh gave him a look and he spoke, "Hey goon, guess what?"

"What?" Suoh asked, trying to hide away his annoyance.

"Fei Long said he will help." Akihito answered with a chuckle. He wanted to gain peace. He wanted this all to be a nightmare. Suoh looked over at Fei Long with a glare but said nothing. It was best to have a helping hand than another enemy. He knew this.

"We can use my hatred to lure the man out of hiding." Fei Long suggested.

"Why should we take your help?" Suoh growled. He didn't like it. He didn't even want to let Fei Long near Akihito. The triad leader could be trying to get with the boy. He glanced over at the photographer who was laughing. It was a haunting sound, nothing like before.

Akihito closed his eyes, calming down his laughter. He knew he was freaking everyone out. He opened his eyes to see Fei Long staring at him. His lips turned up into a smile. His mind was in shambles like his life. He glanced back at Suoh and asked, "What do you say?"

"It is not a good idea." Suoh replied, keeping his eyes train on Fei Long.

"It will get those fools out of hiding." Fei Long mentioned, trying to suppress his anger.

Akihito turned his head toward Fei Long and said coldly, "I only trust Asami's men. I only follow their lead. You aren't needed and I sure the hell don't want your help."

"I could have protected you better." Fei Long hissed.

"I have no regrets being by Asami's side. Even now, I feel no regret." Akihito snapped back. He glanced toward Yoh who was silent. Tilting his head, he asked, "Are you going to say anything? Did you repay your debt toward Asami?"

"I debt was paid back when I help him get you back." Yoh answered, keeping his eyes on the boy. This wasn't the photographer he knew. Those eyes looked so haunting.

Akihito leaned his head back, retorting, "You both can leave. I will not turn against Asami's men. I will take their advice."

"It isn't like you to do such things." Fei Long pointed out as he stood up.

"When a hammer is taken to your knee, shattered it and the only person you fell in love with dies, you start to listen to those who know what they are doing." Akihito sneered. He glared at the triad leader. Purple eyes stared at him and it was like the other was trying to read his mind. He turned his head and ordered, "Now get out of my home and don't come back."

Suoh watched as the two men walked out of the penthouse. He turned toward Akihito and spoke, "You need to eat. You haven't had anything for the entire day." He went into the kitchen to grab some food for the photographer.

Akihito stared at the wall, sighing. Couldn't everyone leave him alone for a while? He didn't want to think about anything. His hands curled into fists as he thought about the man who ruined his life. It was so painful those months to walk again. The knee still bothered him just like now. It was reminder of what happened to him and what he lost. A plate was set before him and Suoh glared at him. He sat up and started to eat. A pill was laid beside the plate. He didn't say anything and Suoh left to stand guard outside. He was alone like he wanted to be. He sighed sadly. Everything was too much for him lately.

Across the city at a warehouse, a tall man with dark brown hair and cold green eyes smiled. He chuckled, "It is a good day and night. Asami Ryuuichi was a fool to care for that weakling."

One guard stepped forward and spoke, "His men are still looking for us."

"I have a great idea and it will be perfect."

"What is that, sir?"

"Fei Long. He has hated Asami for so long and the boy caught his eye too. I'm sure Fei Long will help us if we hand him the boy." The man chuckled. Everything was falling to place. He would soon have power. He never thought Asami would fall.

Outside the warehouse, a man with long reddish hair and dark honey eyes smirked. He walked away from the place, sneering, "You are the one who is a fool, Ukito." His hands curled into fists as he thought of ways to achieve his goal, end the person who took the life of Asami.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 2/3

Summary: One night ruined Akihito. One night took everything from him. Now he has to find out who is responsible for it.

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for the first part. It will only have three parts. Here is the second part, hope you enjoy it.

Part Two:

The follow day, Akihito limped around the streets, seeing people glance over at him. He saw their pity looks. He ignored them. He glanced back to see Suoh on his trail. In the past, he would have tried to lose the man. He gripped the cane tightly as he thought of what he lost. He turned the corner, bumping into a man with a deep reddish hair. He stared into those cold honey eyes. Suoh hurried to his side, glaring at the man. Now, that was interesting. He spoke softly, "Seems the goon knows you."

"Ah. I'm sure he does. I was Asami's lover before you." The man spoke calmly.

"Here to settle the score." Akihito retorted back. Long reddish hair flew around the man's face as he shook his head. It reminded him of blood. He tilted his head, keeping his eyes trained on those honey eyes.

The man whispered, "My name is Yasuki, but please call me Yas."

Akihito responded, "Yas-san, it is a pleasure to meet you but I would like to know why you purposely bumped into me."

"Even in his death, he protects the boy who stole something that no one ever could. So many have tried to squeeze into that frozen heart of his." Yasuki talked to Suoh who didn't remove his eyes from his person. He chuckled, "Think I will hurt little boy."

"Anything is possible with you." Suoh retorted back, coldly.

Yasuki shrugged his shoulders and whispered lowly, "I wish to revenge his death. I wish to gain the blood of the man who is responsible for his death."

"You loved him." Akihito made a statement.

Yasuki laughed as he heard the annoyance in the boy's voice. He leaned against the wall, letting the people walk past him. He sighed, "I never did figure out what I felt for him. First, I wanted to kill him. Then he showed me wonders I wanted. After that, I found it pleasing to do his bidding." He turned his head, staring at people. He whispered, "He called me before his death. He wanted me to revenge his lover, the only one I was not to touch ever. Not even Fei Long had that much protection from him."

"I think that is all that needs to be said. Let us go, Takaba-san." Suoh replied.

"No." Akihito hissed. He looked at the café that was there. He offered, "Join me for some lunch, Yas-san." Yasuki nodded his head and followed close by him. He felt the coldness from the man. People looked at him and tried to stay away from him. They entered the café and sat down. The waitress looked at Suoh and quickly took their order. He stared at those honey eyes and spoke, "You know who is responsible."

"Only I found him sooner it would have saved us all the trouble." Yasuki spoke, glancing around, making people turn their heads quickly when they were caught staring. He set his hands onto the table. He continued, "You do not fear me. Many do."

"I lived with Asami for so long. No one is like him." Akihito replied.

Yasuki chuckled, "You got it on that one. Even I had fear facing him." He made sure others were not listening, but Suoh was standing there. Everyone seeing him left them alone. He leaned forward and whispered, "I can get you revenge. I can steal the man's life."

"That would be pleasing but I would like to know what he is up to first." Akihito responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he is trying to gain Fei Long. He plans to hand you over to him." Yasuki answered. The waitress came back with their ordered. He clapped his hands and spoke cheerfully, "Thank you so much. I have been dying for a meal." The waitress quickly ran from the table. His lips turned up into a smirk. He asked, "What does the little boy plan to do?"

"Can you take out his men?" Suoh asked before Akihito could say a word. Yasuki turned his head and nodded his head. He felt his lips turn up into a cold smile. It was the best news they heard for a while. He turned his head toward Akihito and nodded his head toward the other behind Yasuki's back.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Yasuki asked, looking into broken hazel eyes. He saw a few photos of the boy in the past and they always held a fire in them. He could see why his ex-lover adored the photographer. Akihito stared right back without flinching. He tilted his head and made a conversation, "I never thought some punk would be taken over Asami's turf."

"I'm not. His men are taken over and keeping everything in line. I'm only here for the ride and to find the man who took everything from me." Akihito replied, calmly. He refused to show his emotions to anyone. Yasuki stared at him, looking for something. He smiled and chuckled, "Lived with Asami far too long to show my emotions." He started to eat, not unnerved by the stare he was gaining.

"He really broke you. Your photos show your fire." Yasuki remarked. He felt a large hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to look at Suoh who was glaring at him. He shrugged the hand off. He leaned forward, whispering, "You could taste your revenge. I can get the man for you."

"That would be very helpful but I will take Suoh's advice. First his men out of the picture then onto the big fish." Akihito retorted. He started to eat again. It was best to have something in his stomach before he took a pain killer. The doctors said the pain would ease up after he started to walk around more. The pain was in his heart and it would never ease up. Yasuki stood up, bowing his head toward him and Suoh. The man walked out the front door with everyone moving aside to let him pass. He asked, "Is he trustworthy?"

"I guess." Suoh answered and then said, "If Asami-sama asked for his help, Yasuki will do his mission."

"That is good to hear." Akihito mumbled around his food. He finished it and paid the bill. He stood up, weakly. He moved around Suoh before the blonde man could help him. He used his cane to limp out of the café. He looked up at the sky to see it cloudy. It would look like rain would come again. He moved through the crowd with Suoh two steps behind him. Everything was falling to place. The limo drove up beside him and Kirishima got out. He slid into the limo as the door was opened for him. He whispered, "To the grave." Kirishima got into the driver's side and started to drive. His eyes narrowed as he thought about everything. It was coming to an end soon. What would happen to him afterwards? What would he do? For so long, he refused to see his friends and family. They kept calling him but he didn't stay on long. He was broken, only a shell of what he was before. His life was ruined that night.

At the grave yard, purple eyes stared at the head stone that read his enemy's name. He didn't understand anything. Why did Asami leave Akihito unprotected that night? He blamed the man. Yoh was leaning against a tree, smoking. He heard footsteps and turned his head. He looked at the man who had dark brown hair and green eyes. He raised an eyebrow at the new comer.

"My name is Ukito and I have an offer for you, Fei Long." Ukito cut to the chase.

"That would be?" Fei Long asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I can give you the boy that caught your attention if you help me get rid of Asami's men."

Fei Long curled his hands into fists. He was face to face with the man who destroyed the photographer. He glanced to see Yoh on full alert. He wanted nothing more than shot the man and be done with it but he knew that could make a huge war happen. He didn't know anything about the man or who was behind him. He spoke calmly even though rage was building inside of him, "I do not like to talk out in public. Meet me at the warehouse by the docks bay ten, tonight."

"What time?"

"Nine will be fine." Fei Long answered, watching the man bow his head and walk away. His hands tighten and he growled under his breath.

Akihito watched a man walk out of the grave yard. He sneered as he saw the face. He would never forget that face. The man looked both ways and walked across the street. Kirishima and Suoh turned their heads around to look at him. The man was moving quickly. When the man left in the car, he stepped out and walked up the path. He stopped when he saw Fei Long. So, Yasuki wasn't lying. Suoh stepped next to him and Kirishima glared at the people there. He walked to the grave. He stared at it, silent. The pieces were coming together. It would be long now. A hand touched his arm and he sneered, "Do not touch me."

Fei Long pulled his hand back and spoke, "The man who did this approached me."

"I figured as much." Akihito muttered, not looking over at the man. He didn't want anyone else to be here. His heart was racing for what was going to happen.

"He will be at the warehouse bay ten at nine tonight." Fei Long told them. He looked at the boy and walked away with Yoh following him. He whispered, "We will be there to see it happen."

"Yes, sir." Yoh replied.

Akihito turned his head toward the guards as he spoke, "It is almost time for a show down." He walked away from the grave with the two guards following him. The night was his fault. He ran away from the guards who were meant to protect him. He made his life a living hell. He got into the limo, feeling his heart beat race. Tonight would be the end of it all. The pawns were in place. Everything will happen tonight. He closed his eyes, sighing, "To the club I guess." The limo drove away.

At a home, Yasuki smiled coldly at the dead body lying on the floor. He chuckled, "Wow, that was so much fun." He killed about five men already and their blood was refreshing. He walked out the door, leaving behind the mess. Ukito didn't have much in his business. It was easy. He strolled down the side walk, wondering what will happen next.

At the Club Sion, Akihito walked in, gaining everyone attention. Some of them look ready to approach him but Suoh stepped in front of him. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to mingle with these people. He used his cane to go to the VIP room. Soon, he would gain his revenge for everything he lost. He stepped inside, shutting the door. Suoh stood guard once again. The back door opened up, a man walking in. He walked to the couch and spoke, "It will be over soon."

"You have a chance to walk away without being hurt."

"I'm already hurt. I'm ruined."

"You sure about that?"

"I cannot do my life career."

"You still can be a photographer."

Akihito closed his eyes to hide the tears. He leaned his head back as he felt the couch dip from the other man's weight. His leg was lifted and hands massage his knee. It felt sore and in pain. He walked too much today. He wanted to shut the world out. He wanted to hide everything away until he was nothing. He opened his eyes to stare at the man. He whispered, "I want to feel revenge." The man said nothing, only sealing his lips. He wrapped his arms around the neck. He needed this before tonight. He didn't want to know what would come. Lips moved down to his neck and he tilted his head to give more access. He moaned when the other man bit down, sucking at his skin. When the man pulled back, he grabbed him. Staring into those eyes, he muttered, "Don't pull back."

"It wouldn't look good for you now. It wouldn't suit anyone." The man spoke as he stood up. Hazel eyes looked at him and he said, "Revenge will happen tonight." He walked out the back way.

Akihito laid there on the couch. Everything that was taken from him will be revenged. He had to keep thinking that. The door opened and he glanced over to Suoh. The guard walked over with some food. He sneered, "I don't want any." He was too nervous to eat. Tonight could be a huge risk. Fei Long could turn on them. Suoh set it down, glaring at him. At least the guards didn't treat him any different. Well they tried not to. He looked at the window and spoke, "They are truly fools. What do you think Suoh?"

"Eat something, Takaba-san." Suoh growled ignoring the question.

Akihito threw the plate against the wall, smearing the food down the wall. Suoh growled and walked out of the room. He closed his eyes, sighing. The back door opened again and he snapped his eyes open. Yasuki was standing there in a tight suit. He tilted his head and sighed, "Not many people know about that way."

"I like to explore places. I found it while I explored." Yasuki explained. As he flopped beside the boy, he chuckled, "Giving the guards a hard time, I see." He turned his head to look at the boy. He spoke, "Revenge is on its way. The show down is soon."

"Do you want to come to see the man's fall down?" Akihito asked. Those honey eyes lit up by his question. He responded, "I take that as a yes." He told the other were to go and what time. Yasuki leaned back but didn't leave. He shrugged his shoulders. Suoh walked back in with a plate of food. The guard looked at Yasuki and glared. The plate was put before him and he mumbled, "You know I'm not going to eat it."

At the hotel, Fei Long paced the room, sneering at nothing. He couldn't believe the man was easy to find now. Why couldn't they find him before? Yoh walked in and he asked, "Why didn't they find him before?"

"He only came out now since Asami is dead. He hid himself well before hand. Only Takaba saw his face." Yoh replied.

Fei Long growled, "I wish to give a taste to that man. I will make him scream in pain for what he did."

At a home, Ukito growled, "How? Asami's men are quick. I really need Fei Long now." He paced his room, sighing. He was hoping that he could take down Fei Long too. The boy was his chip in the game. He could easily get the other like last time and hand the prize over to the triad leader. He slammed his hand against the wall. Everything counted on tonight. If he could get Fei Long on his side, Asami's men would be crushed.

At the Club, Akihito watched as Suoh dragged Yasuki out of the door. He was left alone to his thoughts again. They weren't good. His heart was pulling apart. He closed his eyes, sighing to the empty room. He was going to the warehouse. He wanted to see the man's face when he realized it was over. Part of him was screaming at him for this. His past self would be sickened to see someone suffer. He opened his eyes looking at his leg.

'_He might never be the same again. The knee was shattered good. He might not ever be able to run.' _

Those words were the end of his dream. He couldn't do stake outs. It would be too dangerous. Without the ability to run, he wouldn't be able to escape guards. It was marking him to die. He felt tears fall down his eyes, trailing down his face. He was alone and lonely. Tonight was the night everything ended. The photographer whispered, "I need this. I need to see it." His mind was screaming at him. He knew tonight, the man would be killed. There was no doubt about that. Someone was going to kill him. He leaned his head back, mumbling, "Tonight."

At nine o'clock, Fei Long entered the warehouse. Ukito was standing there without anyone near him. He noticed the man was nervous. Something happened. The door opened and another man walked in. Yoh stood by his side, frozen in his spot. He was surprised that Yoh didn't pull out a gun.

Yoh whispered, "Yasuki."

Yasuki chuckled, "Ah, dear brother, glad you could make it." He jumped over, leaning against the triad leader. He chuckled, "I see my dear brother didn't tell you." He saw Ukito raise his gun and he sneered at the man. He chuckled, "Dear fool."

"I can understand your guard but who is this man?" Ukito asked, keeping his gun train on the man.

Akihito walked in with Suoh and Kirishima behind Ukito. There was more than one way to get inside. Suoh and Kirishima pulled out their guns. He spoke coldly, "He would be someone who is close to Asami." Ukito turned around but froze as he saw two guns pointing at him. He stared into the man's eyes. He saw the fear in them. He looked over at Fei Long and Yoh. Yasuki was laughing madly.

Ukito was cornered. Fei Long wasn't on his side. He turned around to look at those cold purple eyes. He gasped at anything, "He was sleeping with someone. Someone saw some man walk out of the VIP room." He heard it from ear to ear. He had to make sure Asami's men would hate the boy.

"Hmm, that is very interesting to hear but the man they saw was me." A cold voice rang out. Ukito and everyone except Akihito, Suoh and Kirishima turned their heads. Yasuki stopped laughing and it was pleasing to see shock on the man's face. He lit up a cigarette as he leaned against the wall.

"It can't be. The car blew up! They found a body!" Ukito screamed, fear running through his veins.

"Luckily it wasn't me in the car." Asami spoke as he walked toward the man. Before Ukito could fire the gun, Suoh shot him in the hand, making the fool drop the gun. Akihito limped toward him, looking at him with such a broken look. He lifted the chin up, sealing those lips into a kiss. When he pulled back, he saw the doubt in those eyes. He ordered, "Suoh take him to the car."

"Asami…"

"Do as I say, Akihito. You have seen enough." Asami's cold voice rang out. Ukito tried to run out the door, he sneered, "Yasuki!" Yasuki moved in front of the man, tripping him, pulling out a knife. He slammed it in the man's hand. Ukito screamed in pain. He spoke coldly, "Now Akihito."

Akihito looked into those golden eyes that he wanted to show the world. His leg was aching badly. He looked at the man who stole his life from him. He knew deep inside he didn't want to see what his lover would do. He used his cane and started to limp out of the warehouse with Suoh following him.

Fei Long whispered, "You're alive."

Yasuki tilted his head and spoke, "Your boss doesn't catch on quickly, Yoh." Yoh glared at him and he laughed. He leaned against the wall, watching as Ukito tried to squirm away from the cold man who he attacked. He spoke, "What a foolish man. Even I wouldn't take on Asami Ryuuichi."

Asami ordered, "Kirishima, tie him to a chair." Kirishima walked over, grabbing a hold of a struggling Ukito. When the other was strapped to the chair, he walked over, pulling out a hammer. Ukito's eyes widened. He growled lowly, "You damaged the only person I knew that could jump back from anything."

Jumping at anything at the moment, Ukito pleaded with Fei Long, "You hate this man. Take him out and you can have the boy."

"Akihito will never come with me." Fei Long spoke. He watched as the hammer was slammed against Ukito's knees. He heard the loudest scream he ever heard. He shivered thinking on how Akihito must have felt that night. He still couldn't believe Asami faked his death so well. Even he believed the man's death.

Outside the warehouse, Akihito heard the screams even from the limo. He knew Asami was showing the man true pain ten times worse than what he felt that night. He knee throb, reminding him what he lost that night. Part of him wanted to leave the screams behind. He knew the police would get involved but Asami had a plan to play them. Beside, Asami had people in his pocket. Nothing will ever convict them. He stepped out of the limo as he heard a gun shot. Suoh grabbed his arm, telling him to stay put. He heard another scream.

Inside, Fei Long couldn't take it still. He walked over, pulling out his gun, shooting the man in the leg. Golden eyes looked at him and he glared at the man.

"Those screams are so beautiful to my ears." Yasuki spoke and asked, "Don't you agree, dear brother?"

"You are insane, Yasuki." Yoh replied.

"Anyone who messes with Asami suffers." Yasuki replied back. He was caught once, a long time ago, before he became Asami's lover, messing with him. It took a debt from his brother to save him. Asami slammed the hammer against the man's hands, another scream escaped those lips. He chuckled, "Kill him, Asami-chan."

Asami took no mercy of damaging the man. Ukito was passing out. He spoke, "You will be the warning toward anyone who dares to go after him." He pulled out his gun and shot the man in the head. All screams died. It was over. The revenge for his boy was done. Now it was time to heal the one who had a fire burning in him.

Outside, Akihito heard the gun shot and all the screaming stop. He leaned against the limo. It was over at last. His revenge was complete. He let tears fall from his eyes. He will never be the same again. He glanced down to his knee. When he looked up, Asami was walking out. Fei Long, Yoh and Yasuki were following him. Fei Long grabbed a hold of Asami's arm but the man shook him off and went toward him. Arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. He smelled Asami and whispered, "Thank you."

"Now onto healing you." Asami whispered into the boy's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, violence, smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 3/3

Summary: One night ruined Akihito. One night took everything from him. Now he has to find out who is responsible for it.

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews. Here is the final part. Hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think.

Part Three:

Fei Long glared at the yakuza, sneering, "You faked your death."

"So he did." Akihito remarked, looking at the man and then spoke, "I played it good. I fooled everyone around me." Yasuki chuckled as he hung off of Yoh. Yoh only glared at Yasuki. He turned his head toward the one who held his heart. Was there a way to heal him? Was he fixable? His career was done. No amount of surgery would help him. Fei Long walked toward him and he spoke again, "Lies are so easy to say. So easy to believe." The limo door was opened and he slid inside.

"Yasuki, I presume everyone that worked for the bastard are long gone." Asami stated coldly.

Yasuki chuckled, "Of course. It was fun to see them bleed." He walked toward the yakuza, sighing, "I would have so much more fun if I knew you were alive."

"There was a body." Fei Long pointed out as he stared at the man who everyone believed to be dead.

Asami answered, "A loyal man died. He got in the car before I did. His family will be taken care of." He slid into the car, done with the business. He told Suoh to dump the body. It was time to make his grand appearance once again. Kirishima got into the driver's side, driving away from the warehouse. Akihito was silent and it was unnerving. He lit up a cigarette, speaking, "I gave you everything you wanted."

Akihito glanced toward the older man. There was one thing he wanted but he couldn't regret anything with the yakuza. He turned his head and looked out the window. He sighed sadly, "Even with rehab, I will never be able to run like I use to."

"You can still be a photographer." Asami replied. Akihito turned his head to look at him. He pulled out a camera, fiddling with it, unable to make it work. Akihito grabbed it out of his hands, showing him how to make it work. He pointed out, "You still know how to use one. You can still use it."

"But with my knee like this, it will be impossible to take shots." Akihito sighed as he kept his hands on the camera. Asami lifted his chin and he stared into those eyes. They always stole his breath away.

"There are many jobs you can take being a photographer. Your dream is not dead." Asami replied.

Akihito leaned forward. He didn't know what to feel. His life as a criminal photographer was done for. He wouldn't take the risk of getting caught. His lips were sealed into a kiss, making his mind spin. Asami was trying to push him forward. Asami was being himself. As the kiss broke, Akihito turned his head, sighing, "Now onto our other plan."

"The police will come." Asami stated, ignoring the subject change. Akihito needed time to figure it out. He said all he could. Now, it was up to the boy. He only hoped the other would see his life was not over. He watched as Akihito refused to talk to his friends and family for long. Akihito's friends knew the photographer was seeing him but they had no idea what he did behind the scenes. The boy's parents were a different story. Akihito's father knew who he was right off the bat but Akihito's mother kept her husband in line. He spoke, "You know what to do."

"Tonight, you came home from a business meeting that no one knew about. We got into a fight since I thought you were dead. You found out that it was one of your workers and you are doing what it takes to help out his family. After that, we had sex, making me realize it was really you. I think I can lie well enough." Akihito sneered as he glared at the yakuza. His lips were sealed again and he was lied down on the seat. He watched as Asami put out his cigarette and leaned over him. His heart was racing wildly. This man made him excited every time they faced off. He smiled as he realized, it was the first time since that night that he snapped at Asami. Was his old self still there? Was he going to make it? He laid the camera down on the ground, pulling Asami's face toward him. Asami smirked at him that was beginning to look more like a smile to him. His lips were taken into a heated kiss. Tonight was going to shock a lot of people. Everything was taken care of. All he had to do was lie to the police.

Pulling back, Asami smirked as he spoke, "Your fire isn't dead yet. Now onto the big games." The limo stopped in front of the club. Some people were standing outside. When the door was opened, he stepped out. Akihito slowly got out with his cane. People froze in their spots to see him alive. He wrapped his arm around Akihito's waist, giving some support for his lover. He walked up the stairs, making sure Akihito was with him. People gasped when he went inside and whispers were heard.

"He's alive."

"Asami is here but how?"

"I thought he died."

"How did he escape the bomb?"

Asami turned to Kirishima and ordered, "Let us get back to business. Also make sure his family is informed of the mistake and that I will take care of everything."

"Yes, sir. It is good to know you are alive, Asami-sama." Kirishima played the act. He watched as his boss and the boy walked toward the offices. Everyone was silent now. They were in shock. He went to do his job, playing the act.

In the office, a young woman sat there when he walked in with Asami. Akihito limped toward the couch and sat down. He took out his bottle of pills and took one, lifting his leg to lay it across the couch.

Sadae stood up and asked, "Has everything been settle, Asami-sama?"

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, Sadae-san." Asami remarked as he went behind his desk. Akihito kept his mouth shut, refusing to say a word. He continued, "Nao was a good man."

"He would give up his life for you any day and he did. I hope everything went your way, Asami-sama. I hope soon we can bury my husband." Sadae replied.

The yakuza sat down and lit up a cigarette. He responded, "Once the police comes to me. I will arrange for the burial. I also wish to thank you for all the help you have gave me. Your family will be taken care of." He saw the reports of his businesses on his desk. He knew they needed his attention soon. Sadae stared at him and he could see sadness in her eyes. She was also loyal to him, a long time friend from college.

Sadae held back her tears, refusing to show weakness as she spoke softly, "You saved my life once. I owed you. My debt is repaid." She bowed her head and walked toward the door. She stopped, looking at the boy that Asami would do anything for. She nodded her head toward him but he made no move. She walked out the door, waiting for the day to bury her husband.

Akihito sighed sadly. Was it wrong to be happy that it was someone else instead of his lover gone? He closed his eyes, trying to relax. His knee was throbbing. He hoped the pain killer kicked in soon.

"How much of those pain killers have you been taken?" Asami asked without lifting his eyes from the reports. He didn't want his lover addicted to them. When silence greeted him, he lifted his head to see his boy sound asleep. Everything was too much for the boy. He only hoped the other gained some of that fire back. He saw some of it in the limo. Now, Akihito needed to gain more of it. Of course, he knew that the photographer days on stake outs were done for. If the boy decided to do it or try, there would be a man on him at all times. He would not risk another attack on his lover. He went back to his work.

Three hours later, Akihito was woken by the door slamming open. He jumped up and hissed as his knee began to hurt. He glanced toward the door. Kirishima didn't look happy as he stood behind two men. One man he knew from his work. His name was Wakaki. The moment, Wakaki looked at him, he stood frozen in his spot. The other man walked toward the desk, ignoring him. He looked livid. He tilted his head, waiting for the moment to start to lie.

Fukashi hissed, "We found the body of Ukito."

"Who is that?" Asami asked, hiding his emotions behind a false mask.

"A man who was trying to get on your turf, Asami-san." Wakaki answered. He glanced toward the boy wondering why he was here. Akihito just sat there, swinging his legs over. He saw a cane by the boy.

"Interesting but I never heard of him." Asami responded as he lit up a cigarette.

"You also faked your death." Fukashi growled.

Asami answered, "Doubtful. I went on a business meeting. I just returned to learn what has happened."

"Where were you tonight around nine, ten o'clock?" Wakaki asked.

"He was with me." Akihito answered for the yakuza. Wakaki turned his head and stared at him. It didn't bother him in the least. He lied to police before. He got into a lot of trouble when he was a teenager. He explained, "When he came home, I was shocked to see him. I yelled at him."

"Then what? He told you that he faked his death?" Fukaski asked, staring coldly at the boy.

"I yelled at him because he didn't tell anyone that he was doing business. Even his workers didn't know. I was pissed." Akihito sneered. He didn't like this one. It reminded him of some cop he knew when he got in trouble.

Fukaski asked, "What are you to him?"

"I'm his lover." Akihito answered without blushing. He felt eyes on him from the desk. He glanced over to see those golden eyes watching him but letting him take the ball.

"So, all you two did was fight?" Fukaski questioned.

"Well no. After we fought, we had mind blowing sex. Then he said he had to come here to make sure everyone knew he was alive." Akihito replied, feeling his face heat up. He was still bashful about mentioning sex with Asami to anyone. He used his cane and stood up, using it to walk toward his lover. He leaned against the chair, refusing to bow down.

Wakaki stared at the boy and knew the other got hurt. When he heard of it, he checked it out. He looked between the yakuza and the boy who used to work for him. He saw the reports on Ukito's death. It made all sense. Ukito attacked Akihito and Asami made him pay for it. He never did hear about the yakuza going out of his way for a lover. Fukaski was ready to mouth off and he spoke, "So, let me get this straight. Asami-san, you were away on a business trip that no one knew about. When you returned, your lover fought with saying everyone thought you were dead. Then you two had sex. Now you are here, showing everyone you are alive."

"We should arrest him." Fukaski remarked coldly. He couldn't stand Asami. They could make the boy tell them the truth. He was sure with the pressure of being sent to jail would make him speak.

"There is nothing to arrest him for." Wakaki responded. Fukaski turned around to face him with a glare. He bowed his head and spoke to Asami, "Forgive us for coming in unannounced."

"But sir…"

"There is nothing more to discuss. Let us go." Wakaki spoke firmly. Fukaski sighed and glared toward Asami. He pulled out the new kid on the block.

Akihito stood there, knowing Wakaki always turned a blind eye on Asami's dealings. Then again, Asami was good at what he did. No one would ever prove it. His knee gave out. Before he fell, he was on Asami's lap. Golden eyes stared at him and he sighed. Everything was done for. Could he move on? Could he jump back up and live? Lips mashed against his and he moaned. He tangled his fingers into silky black hair, trying to take everything. He was leaned against the desk with the older man leaning over his body.

Asami pulled back, seeing the pain in those hazel eyes. He whispered into the boy's ear, "You will get better and then I will fuck you everywhere." He pulled back to see widened hazel eyes. He kissed those lips again. He knew the other would get back up. Maybe it wouldn't be the same but as long as that spirit doesn't die, he would be all right with it.

Two weeks went by and no one was going after Asami. Everyone stayed clear of him. Akihito was on the treadmill, trying to work his knee better. It wasn't going too fast but he could jog now. He started to take photos of models and businesses. He still could hold his camera. He could still snap photos. He turned off the machine and grabbed the towel. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he slowly made his way out of the back room. He refused to use the cane unless he was really bad. He stopped taking the pain pills. When the pain was so bad, Asami would force the pill on him. Everything sort of went back to normal. Though he couldn't out run the guards now. It still hurt him to think that he lost part of himself. His friends and family finally paid him a visit, thanks to Asami's meddling. It was hard to look at them. His father figured it out and took him aside. He ignored his father's comments. He regretted nothing with the yakuza. He walked into the dinning room to see a plate of food on the table.

"How is the pain today?" Asami asked from behind his boy. Akihito jumped and turned around quickly. He reached out, stopping the boy from falling. Hazel eyes stared into his. He leaned down and sealed those lips. Akihito was getting back to normal, well as normal as he can be. He pulled the other to the bedroom. He took the boy to the bed.

Akihito stared into golden eyes. For two weeks, they didn't do much. A few hand jobs and blow jobs. The only time they had sex was that night in the VIP. His lips were sealed again and he felt whole, complete. Asami was here with him; a man he almost lost because the other was ready to rage war. War did happen. A man was dead and he knew that. His thoughts left him as that talented mouth worked at his neck. He gripped black hair, moaning, "Ryuuichi."

"That is right. Say my name." Asami whispered into the boy's ear as he licked around it. Sucking at the ear lobe, hearing the most beautiful voice he ever heard. He tore off the shirt and ripped the pants down with the boxers. Akihito was lying there, bare to the world, flushed everywhere. Those hazel eyes were begging him. He ran his hands over the smooth skin. He leaned over the nude body; feeling hands run across his clothe body, fingers trying to unbutton his shirt. Smirking, he taunted, "Want something?"

Akihito could care less about the taunting. He needed this. He had to have this man. His mind was spinning and he groaned, "Yes. You. Want you." Asami stood up and he went to grab the other man. His hands were pinned to the bed and those eyes read dangers if he moved. He watched as the yakuza undressed slowly. It was driving him mad. When his lover leaned back over him, he couldn't stop himself and ran his hands over the tan skin. Heat was building between them and he arched his back toward the yakuza.

Asami saw the fire burning once again. It was there. It just needed a push. He sealed those moaning lips. He wanted to feel everything. His hands roamed that flushed body, making the other arch to his touch. He knew this body well. He thrust three fingers inside that opening, hearing the load groan.

"Ryuuichi! Ryuuichi!" Akihito repeated. It was the only name he had on his head. This was going all the way, what he wanted for two weeks straight. He wrapped his arms around the strong neck while his legs wrapped around Asami's waist. He thrust his hips forward, trying to take those teasing fingers in him more. It was all worth it. Yes, he felt horrible for what he lost but he had his heart with him. With Asami, he could make it. He will make it. He whimpered when those fingers were pulled out. The moment he felt Asami's thick cock rubbing against his opening, he started to pant. Golden eyes locked onto his. They spoke of lust and there was something else there. He knew that emotion. It was in his eyes too.

Asami saw those eyes hazed over with lust and that was all he needed. He thrust inside in one go, sealing those screaming lips. He moved in and out, licking at the boy's neck, biting. Everyone will know the boy belonged to him and anyone who dares tries to go after him will pay dearly.

Clawing at Asami's back, Akihito begged, "More. Faster. Deeper." He tossed his head back as the other bit down on his neck. He tightened his hold on the other man. His senses were beginning to fade. Everything felt right and that was all that mattered. His red cock was stroked and he tossed his head back and forth. Tears fell down his eyes but they weren't from sadness. He screamed out one name when he came, "RYUUICHI!"

Asami thrust in a couple of times, feeling those muscles grip his cock, milking him. It felt heavenly. He pulled out, looking down at the sleeping boy. He stood up and went to the bathroom. After he cleaned them both, he got dressed.

Akihito rolled over, pulling the blanket over him. He was half asleep. He grabbed Asami's pillow. He whispered, "I love you, Ryuuichi and I regret nothing." He smelled his lover scent in the pillow and fell fully asleep.

Asami gave off a tiny smile. He walked to the boy, leaning down. He whispered, "You have my heart, Akihito. Take care of it for it has been frozen for a long time." He walked out of the bedroom, ready for work. Everything will be fine even though some things would change.


End file.
